Brighter Than The Sun
by xoc13
Summary: AU. When a woman shows up on a service call, a certain man in black is hooked.
1. Chapter 1

**So yesterday I had some Microeconomics hw to do, but as it always is when you're trying to procrastinate, I convinced myself that a short little break was called for. I flipped through channels until I landed on a documentary on the Discovery channel about the 9/11 attacks. Two hours later I was still on the same hw problem, but an idea for a fic had formed:D **

**The story in itself has nothing to do with NY or 9/11 (It's just too sensitive a topic and I've got too much respect for that day's heroes to mess with a fictional tale of events). This story deals with S&R meeting in an alternate universe, living slightly different lives. Ranger is still dark and yummy. Stephanie still has a **_**'dangerous, why can't you just work at the button factory'**_** job, but unlike her bounty hunter counterpart, she's got technique as well as luck on her side. **

**FYI, the Miami-Dade area has a Venom Response team comprised of firefighter/paramedics (this how the fic idea sorta connects to the 9/11 documentray) that in many cases save the day. (Hint, hint). **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I'd just rinsed off a cucumber and was getting ready to start cutting when a high-pitched scream reached my ears. I snapped my head up, looking out the kitchen window over the counter. There was a blur of movement on the other side of the window, so I hurried towards the back door.

My daughter bumped into me when I stepped out onto the porch. "What happened?" I cupped her face in my palms, searching her eyes. She's in her early teens and a few months ago made some changes to her persona. One such change involved her hairstyle, leaving her forehead and one eye partially hidden behind a curtain of dark, silken tresses.

"I..." She shrugged, saying she didn't know.

I frowned. "Why did you scream?"

"I didn't it." I followed Julie's outstretched arm, to stare at the man she was pointing at.

"Santos." I barked out, louder than necessary to get his attention.

My cousin's a muscular, athletic man with a military background and yet he was hopping in place, eyes wide. "S-s-snake!" His own voice got him out of the trance, quickly abandoning his post at the grill and reaching the back door with astonishing speed.

"Where?" I couldn't see it. The backyard consisted of a porch and a small green patch of land that radiated outward from the pool. My yard isn't cluttered. It's nicely kempt, barely decorated by a tree on one corner of the property with a thick coating of vines around the trunk from a neighboring plant. Aside from that, there are other small plants along the perimeter of the lot, but not much else.

"Over there!" Another shriek, this time from behind me.

I moved forward, intent on taking a look, but two small hands gripped my muscled arm. I looked down at my daughter only to find that she was shaking her head at me.

"What if it's venomous?" She tugged my arm again even though I was looking at her. "We should call a professional." Julie gave me a pleading look.

"Fine." I capitulated, not wanting to upset her. Our time together is restricted by a schedule and we always try to make the most out of it. This was the first weekend we got to spend together in weeks and I wasn't about to let one snake, if there _even_ is one, ruin it.

"Calling right now!" My cousin shouted from inside the house.

A little less than twenty minutes later an SUV parked on the curb in front. I rose from my position on the couch and went outside to great the _professional_. I stopped on the last step leading to the front door to wait for this guy. I heard the driver's side door open and close, paying extra attention to the boot-clad feet I saw round the side of the vehicle. Since I'd been too busy staring at the person's feet, I didn't have a chance to see their face before they opened the back.

And then the person slammed the back panel door closed, finally stepping away from the vehicle. To my surprise it was a _woman!_ I was not expecting that. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a male chauvinist or anything of the like. I'd just hadn't expected that such a… stunning _professional_ would show up.

I tracked her movements carefully as she approached, one delicate hand firmly gripping a snake hook and holding some kind of cage with the other. She walked gracefully, confidence oozing from her pores. Her curly brown hair was in a high ponytail that bounced as she walked. When she was a few feet away from me I noticed that her eyes were blue, a deep shade that reminded me of the sea.

"Lester?" She asked me.

"Uh…" I shook my head in the negative.

"That would be me." Lester stepped around me, offering his hand to the woman.

She introduced herself, but I was too busy staring at her lips to catch the name. "Can you tell me what you saw?" The woman focused her gaze on Lester, giving me the perfect view of her striking profile. I thought I detected a Jersey accent. I should know, because one of the offices of my security firm, Rangeman, is located in Trenton, New Jersey. Another one is located in Boston and one here, in Miami. "Okay." She nodded at whatever Lester told her, which I also didn't catch because I was too busy cataloguing her. "Backyard then?"

"Yeah." Lester nodded, but didn't move. "You know, I should stay here to protect her." He moved closer to Julie, puffing out his chest in an attempt to impress. "Just in case."

"Right." The woman's tone was laced with amusement, but she kept her smile hidden.

"This way." I cocked my head to the side, leading her to the side gate. Expertly, I unlocked the gate and swung it open. I motioned for her to go first, since she knows what she's doing.

"Thanks." She moved past me, letting me get a good whiff of her scent. It was a soft, sweet aroma that reminded me of cake for some reason.

I followed her down the side of the house until the narrow walkway opened out to the backyard. "I didn't see anything."

She flashed me a polite smile in return for the information. "Sometimes people catch a glimpse out of the corner of their eye and jump to the conclusion that it's a snake." She set the cage next to the porch before moving towards the general area where Lester said he saw the snake.

I made myself scarce, standing away from any of the plants along the perimeter. Not because I was scared, but because I didn't want to get in her way. From my position I watched her make her way towards the back of the property, efficiently using her hook to check the plants at her feet. Her cotton shirt read FIRE RESCUE on the back and I'd caught a glimpse of the name sowed on her left breast. _Plum_.

"Oh!" The exclamation brought me out of my internal musings.

"What is it?" Without thinking I lunged forward, my heartbeat spiking at the thought of her being hurt.

"There's definitely a snake…" She let out a breathless laugh, a rich and seductive sound, abandoning her hook and reaching with both hands into the vines on the tree trunk. Feet planted firmly on the ground, she pulled. "Burmese python."

I watched in horror from a few feet away as this tiny woman, well, tiny compared to me, pulled and pulled to get the snake out into the open. I grimaced, realizing that although slender, the snake was easily longer than her height.

"Ah!" A loud yelp sounded behind me, making me tear my eyes away from the scene before me. Lester was standing on the porch, eyes trained on the 'monster'. "Get it!" He shrieked, obviously terrified.

It took the woman almost an hour to corral the slithering reptile. I wanted to step in to help when the snake tried to wrap itself around one of her legs, but true to her title of _professional_, she expertly avoided what could surely turn into a death grip. With impressive strength, she lunged the cage and its cargo back to the SUV.

Silently, I watched her drive away before going back inside.

S&R

Lester, after having time to cool off from the traumatic incident, did what he does best: went out to party. Julie and I went to the movies, enjoying some father/daughter bonding time.

Now, late at night, I was having a hard time conceiving sleep. All I could think about was her, looking ridiculously sexy, dealing with the huge snake. I'm no Saint. I totally checked her out, from head to toe and back. And I liked what I saw, but most importantly, what I didn't see. I'm positive that under her uniform of cotton neck-shirt and dark cargoes hides a curvy body. When a familiar twitch below my waist made its presence known, it dawned on me that I was getting myself worked up over a woman I may never get the chance to see again.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…" I muttered under my breath, turning onto my side. Lester was probably right. I've been alone way too long.

"_You probably don't even remember what a woman looks like."_

Lester's words echoed in my head. Instead of being annoyed I grinned, feeling my body respond to thoughts about Ms. Hot and Professional. My dick definitely remembers.

I had to see her again.

I'm a good looking guy and thanks to my line of work I have the opportunity to meet different kinds of people. But it was the first time in many, many years that a woman captivated my attention the second I laid eyes on her.

"Plum." I tested her name out, tapping one finger on my chest. It's relatively easy for me to conduct a background check on anybody, get the information I want fast and secure. I grinned, something I don't do often, as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

My bare feet padded silently across the hardwood floor to the desk by the bedroom door. I booted up the computer as I sat down in front of the screen. There was just something special, magical even, about the blue-eyed brunette and I'm in desperate need of more.

More of _her_.


	2. Man In Black

**Wow, thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter. Glad there's interest. As a thank you, here's the continuation told from a different POV;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

"Stephanie!" A familiar voice called my name.

"Mary Lou!" I stood to great my best-friend with a hug and kiss.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." She said when we broke apart and sat down.

"Tell me about it." I grimaced. I'd missed my flight and barely managed to make it with enough time to spare to get ready before the ceremony. Up to a couple of years ago my sister Valerie was living in California before she decided to divorce her cheating husband. She readied her two daughters, Angie and Mary Alice, and move back to Trenton to live with my parents. Valerie got a receptionist-type job working for a lawyer and I'm not sure how it happened, but soon I was told they were expecting a baby. My sister gave birth to a baby girl, Lisa, a little over a year ago. A few weeks ago I got the scoop that she was pregnant again and that she was getting married.

"It doesn't matter." Mary Lou shot me a conspiratorial smile. "Tell me everything!" She thinks I live a glamorous life in Florida.

I shrugged, the movement causing the thin strap of my dress to slide down my shoulder. As I gave her the gist of the latest news in my life, I adjusted the fallen strap.

"What?" Mary Lou looked disappointed. "No man?" She thought I'd snagged a speedo-clad hunk at the beach by now.

"No, there's no man." I shook my head at her, taking a sip of my drink.

"That can be arranged." A hand came to rest on my left shoulder. I shot a look back only to find my sister standing behind me.

"No set ups." I groaned, shaking my head. "Did mom get you into this?"

"No." Valerie grinned down at me, saying she had a few candidates in mind.

"Why not?" Mary Lou said I should give it a shot.

"I don't live here anymore. The long distance thing isn't gonna work." I thought I did pretty good offering up excuses. It's been a while since I've been back and the last thing I want to do is spend my weekend here sitting through awkward first dates.

"Oh, I think it could work." Valerie winked. Thankfully for me, Val's husband, Albert, chose that moment to sweep his wife away.

Mary Lou and I were engulfed in comfortable conversation when her eyes widen. "Three o'clock." She nodded discretely and I chanced a look. A man I knew since we were kids was approaching. He was movie-star handsome, but in a suit he looks like a mob boss.

"Looking good, Cupcake." Joe Morelli is a plainclothes cop with TPD and his smile can charm the pants off many women. Growing up, I admit I may have been intrigued with him. In retrospect, I guess what appealed to me had to do with the idea of forbidden more than the guy itself.

"Joe." I gave him a polite nod. We've never been romantically involved, though I'm sure more than one's thought otherwise.

"Glad you made it after all." He flashed me a charming smile, one designed to ensure he gets what he wants. "Got a little thank you gift for you."

Mary Lou gave me a discrete tap under the table with her foot. It was designed to say '_don't fall for that'_. "It's not necessary." Last time I was here the pet shop on Hamilton Av was held up and the owner unfortunately perished in the struggle. Rumor had it the motive had been an exotic snake kept in the shop. Since it is unlawful in the state of New Jersey to have potentially dangerous species as pets, the accusation was a big deal. I was called in to do a thorough search of the store to look for said snake.

"Of course it is." Morelli turned serious, his cop face making an appearance. "If you hadn't of found and captured that Cobra, someone could have been seriously hurt."

While listening to Morelli I got the feeling that someone was watching me. A shiver ran down my spine as I searched my surroundings. It looked like people where having a good time in the reception, talking and drinking amiably.

And then, from across the room, I made eye-contact with a mysterious looking man in black. He was sitting by the corner of the hall, his back to the wall, and there was no doubt that he was staring at me. I searched my mind, trying to remember where I'd seen him before…

_I was on my way back to the station when I got the call. Someone had spotted a big snake in their backyard. "Any further description given?" People don't understand that 'big' is very subjective. Last week 'big' turned out to be a harmless, non-venomous snake no bigger than my pinky. Hooking a U-turn, I made my way to the address given. _

_As I approached my destination my attention momentarily wandered to my surroundings. On my left was a seemingly vast vegetated area and a canal running parallel to the road. Animal suburbia. On my right, a net of streets housing multiple homes. Human suburbia. Every day the boundaries blur more and more. _

_I pulled up to the gate and waved at the guard. The guy nodded, opening the gate for me. I knew him from previous visits. He's a muscular man with a tattoo on his forehead that's never spoken a single word to me, but I know he works for Rangeman because his shirt said so. From what I knew Rangeman specialized in security and based on the number of times I've bumped into them when I'm on duty, the company is expanding rapidly. _

_My destination was at the end of a row of houses in a cul de sac. I parked on the curb and angled out to make my way to the back to get my gear. I grabbed my snake hook, my most essential tool, and just in case the snake really was big I also got the large plastic cage. With my hip I slammed the door to the back closed. _

_As I walked towards the house I spotted a man waiting on the bottom step. He was a tall and muscular Latino with a mocha latte skin complexion. Based on the fit of his clothes, he's got a to die for body. His dark eyes tracked my every move, making a quick assessment I suppose. "Lester?" I wanted to know if he reported the sighting. _

"_Uh…" He shook his head in the negative. _

"_That would me." Another man appeared, offering me his hand. He, too, was a good looking Latino and his eyes were a dark green, the color of a new dollar bill. _

"_Lieutenant Stephanie Plum." I introduced myself before asking him for more information. "Can you tell me what you saw?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed that the other man was still staring at me. "Okay." I nodded at Lester's vague description of the culprit. "Backyard then?"_

"_Yeah." Lester nodded, but remained still. "You know, I should stay here to protect her." He moved to stand next to a teenage girl and puffed out his chest in a practiced motion to impress. "Just in case." _

"_Right." Although I worked hard not to laugh, a small smile still escaped. _

"_This way." Mr. Previously Silent cocked his head to the side, leading me to the side gate. Effortlessly, he opened the gate and motioned for me to go first. _

"_Thanks." I moved past him, catching a faint waft of his scent. It was a unique citrusy aroma that had me wanting to take another whiff. I took a deep breath and concentrated, because I've got a job to do. I walked down the narrow walkway along the side of the house until I emerged onto the backyard. _

"_I didn't see anything." He said, breaking the silence. _

_I flashed him a smile for the information. "Sometimes people catch a glimpse out of the corner of their eye and jump to the conclusion that it's a snake." He stepped aside, getting out of the way. _

_I started my search, using my hook to check the plants at my feet. As I worked my way to the back of the property, methodically checking the plants at my feet, I was thankful this place wasn't cluttered. The organization made my job a lot easier. _

_By the time I reached the corner, I was well aware that he'd yet to take his eyes off of me. And to be honest, his heated gaze didn't make me uncomfortable in the least bit. Before I got too carried away thinking about the man behind me, the sweep of my hook found something in the vines surrounding the trunk of the lone tree at the back of the property. "Oh!"_

"_What is it?" I could hear the apprehension in his voice. _

"_There's definitely a snake…" A breathless laugh escaped me as I abandoned my hook. I spotted the tip of a tail, so I reached in to grab a hold of it with both hands. I caught it, planted my feet on the ground and pulled. "Burmese python." I checked my surrounding quickly, making sure I had enough space to maneuver without the risk of slipping into the pool. With a firm grip, I kept at it, pulling and pulling until I managed to get the constrictor out into the open. I grunted with the effort, realizing that big was definitely the right term. _

"_Ah!" The loud yelp sounded somewhere behind me, but I didn't have time to look for the source. "Get it!" The horrified shriek came from Lester. _

_It took me almost an hour to corral the snake, avoiding many strikes meant for my hands. The Burmese even tried to wrap itself on my left leg, but I managed to get out of that situation before it even started. When I finally had the snake in the locked cage, I lunged the heavy cargo back to the SUV and drove away._

Recognition dawned on me, leaving me surprised. Who'd have thought I'd bump into this man after almost two weeks and at my sister's wedding!

"Stephanie?" Morelli touched my arm, making me tear my gaze away from the man in black.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He studied my face, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "You zoned out."

"It's getting late…" I mumbled, returned my gaze towards the corner table. The seat was empty and my disappointment must have shown because Joe was getting ready to say something else.

"Bailamos?" A large, strong hand came into my line of vision in open invitation. I looked up, finding the man in black at my side. If I thought he looked good in T-shirt and jeans, in a suit he looks delicious.

My Spanish is very basic, but I understood. "Si." I nodded, accepting the offer. He took my and lead the way to the dance floor.


End file.
